1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector for cables or cable components used for transmission via optical fibres.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some known connectors of this kind comprise a deformable core formed with apertures for receiving the fibres to be connected, two pressure plates disposed one on each side of the core and a device for subjecting the plates to a compressive force so that the core is radially deformed and the fibres are simultaneously aligned and mechanically secured.
The known connectors have the following disadvantages: They do not provide the minimum positive longitudinal spacing between fibres which is necessary for reducing losses; they do not include means for the production of fibre end surfaces which give optimum optical efficiency; i.e. cross-sectional surfaces in good surface condition; they secure the cables by their elementary fibres only and not by their sheaths or armouring, so that reliability is limited; and they are unsuitable for rapidly assembling and dismantling connections.